


Victorious?

by atarashiishousetsuka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reaction of the parents, Victor and Yuuri's marriage, Victor's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Victor is back in Russia and tells his parents he is getting married. How will they react?A cute Victuuri one-shot.





	

Victorious?

 

'Vitya! Darling! Dinner is ready!' Victor's mom yelled from downstairs.

'I'm coming!' the ice skater champion replied and stood up from his bed.

This was his old bedroom, the posters of many former world champions and music groups were still stuck on the walls. His parents had never changed his room after he started living in the dormitory near the ice rink in St. Petersburg when he was very young. Victor sighed, as he realized how fast his life had gone by. He was a young 27-year-old lad, but an old senior in ice skating. His life had always revolved around the ice, day in and out. He had given up everything to become a world champion. Now he was one, and even for several years. But did that made him happy? Well, yes, because he worked so hard for it of course. Finally getting a gold medal after so much effort is incredibly rewarding. But on the other hand, he had missed so much from this world. He would have loved to see his parents more often during his younger years during his long stay in the dormitory. Victor had his trainer Yakov who was like a father figure, and he truly was really grateful to him. However, looking back, Victor knew he missed something. A normal life. Real love. He missed it.

That GPF banquet last year changed everything, it was a turning point in his dull life. It had always been the same, but then this cute drunk Japanese ice skater came up to him and asked him to dance. The boring banquet became such an important moment for him. It was full of the unexpected, it was full of joy. No pressure. It was so special, but unfortunately, his significant other could not remember.

As he stared in front of him, he played with the ring on his finger.

'Vitya! Come darling, dinner will get cold!'

'Yeees, I'm coming!'

He sighed and felt his heartbeat rise. He knew that back in Japan, Yuuri was waiting for his call. But first, his needed to complete his mission. The world champion was so nervous, his hands were trembling and he felt the sweat drops on his back. Victor had told Yuuri he wanted to do this alone, for now. He had not told his lover the reason why, but he honestly did not know how his parents would react. Victor had the feeling he wanted to protect Yuuri, just in case. His parents knew Yuuri and always told him he was such a good skater with the best coach in the world - him. They watched every competition on the television. He snorted. Yes, his parents were supportive, but he had no idea how they would react to this certain matter. The silver-haired man thought it could go either way.

With slow steps, he found his way downstairs.

His parents were already sitting around the table, his father pouring some vodka in three glasses.

'I made your favorite dishes, Vitya. I am so glad you are back. You need to visit us more often, darling.'

'I strongly agree,' his father added and smiled at his son.

Victor nodded and sat down at the set table.

'I have already served the food,' his mother said and pointed at his plate.

'Ah, thank you, mother.' Victor gave her a smile. He knew he was lucky, his parents were so sweet.

The Nikiforov family started eating and his mother told him about her and his father's days at home. He nodded, but did not ask a thing. Victor felt his hands become more sweaty by the second. He had hid one of his hands under the table.

Suddenly, his mother stopped talking and watched him with a concerned face. 'You are so quiet. Is there something wrong, honey?' she asked him and put down the cutlery on the sides of her plate. His father also looked up from his Russian dish. Victor kept swallowing. This was the moment. His heartbeat rose and rose. He coughed and glanced at both of his parents.

'I…t-there is something I want to tell you. Mother... Father...,' Victor stuttered.

Now that made both of his parents to keep their eyes glued to Victor.

'W-what is it, d-darling?' his mother asked him nervously.

Carefully, Victor put his one hand from under the table and let it rest next to his plate.

His mother gasped. Victor's eyes went from his parents to the gold ring on his ring finger.

'I... I am actually getting married,' he kept stuttering and felt his cheeks become red.

'O.. Oh my!' his mother exclaimed, stoop up and ran to the other side of the table to hug her son. 'I am so happy, Vitya,' she then added, tears clearly present in her eyes.

He nodded slowly. 'Yes, so am I. I have not felt so happy since a very long time.'

Victor's eyes drifted to his right side, where his father was sitting. He did not say anything but nonetheless looked... proud? Or was he mad?

'Who is it?!' his mother kept asking excitedly while shaking her son left and right.

Victor's eyes then went down to his plate, but almost immediately found their way back to his mother's. What if-...No! He was proud and happy. Yuuri was his everything. They would understand, Victor, he thought to himself.

'It's Yuuri Katsuki, mother,' he said, a wide smile showing.

His mother stopped shaking him. Tears now rolled down her cheeks.

'M-mother?!' he asked anxiously, not knowing what she was thinking right now.

'I... I...,' she cried out. 'I knew it,' his mother said with a lovely smile. 'When I saw you two together on television, I knew you were a true pair.'

Victor watched his mother with shock and surprise. She let out a small laugh while tears were still filling her eyes. 'You two are perfect together, Vitya. Mommy is so happy for you.' Once again, he was pulled into a tight embrace and she kissed her son on his cheeks.

'Your mother is right. We are happy for you, son.'

'T-thank you, father,' Victor now spoke with tears filling his eyes as well.

His father gave him a smile, but then continued talking. 'I must be honest with you, Victor. It was difficult for me it at first when your mother said to me that you two looked like a cheerful couple on television. She talked about how she saw you smile so much. Now that I see how happy you are, I am totally alright with it, son. Because … the only thing we want is for you to live a happy life.'

Victor nodded, he could not say anything. Words did not come out, but tears kept rolling over his cheeks. His mother kept hugging him tightly and he let her fingers caress his silver hair.

'Thank you, father. I cannot express how glad I am to hear you say those words,' he then finally replied after some minutes of calming down.

'Are you officially moving to Japan now?' his father asked with a tone of sadness in his voice.

'Yuuri will skate for another year and I decided I will also be officially taking part in ice skating this yea-'

'You will return to ice skating?!' his mother's eyes widened and clapped her hands in enthusiasm. He let out a small laugh.

'Yes, but I will also be training Yuuri.'

'But where will you two train?' his father asked him, as he wanted to know if his son was leaving or coming back to them.

Victor glanced at his father and gave him a wide smile. 'Here, in Russia. Yuuri has decided he will come with me.'

'Oh my.. Vitya!' his mother kept clapping in her hands owing to her happiness of all the information she heard in just a few minutes.

'Well, then you better visit us a lot, son. And ask Yuuri to join us as well,' his father spoke.

'We will let him taste every dish that the delicious Russian cuisine can offer!' his mother added.

Victor snorted. His chest blossomed and all his anxiety was gone.

'We still need to discuss the location of our wedding,' Victor then commented. His father nodded as a response.

'Let me help you arrange the wedding, Vitya! Please!' his mother laughed.

'Of course, mother.' He gave his lovely mother a wink. 'Let's continue our dinner, I don't want it to get cold. I looked forward to these dishes so much,' Victor said.

'Yes, honey, but first a toast!' She raised her glass with a smile and the two men at the table followed.

'To a happy marriage, Vitya!'

\-----

Back in his room, he laid down on his bed and kissed the gold ring on his finger. It seemed like it shone in the light, the ring was simply beautiful and mesmerizing. It brought him back to the scene in front of the church in Barcelona. That feeling was so special, he had never felt anything like that before. True love. Yuuri and he were connected. He missed him right now, but just looking at the shiny metal on his finger caused him to get butterflies in his stomach. Victor could not wait to hear his lover's voice.

He got his phone from the night stand and tapped on the first number on speed dial. It was answered within one ring. Victor spoke immediately, without even waiting for a kind of greeting from his lover.

'Yuuri?~ Have you tried that suit I bought you? You better look if it fits well because we are getting married right when I come back.'

It was quiet at the other end of the line for some seconds, but then he heard Yuuri's tears of joy.

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I am aware of the difficult situation for LGBT people in Russia. However, I like to believe that Victor's parents understood that happiness and love is superior to fixed and unfair expectations and negative response from society.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it :D
> 
> English is not my native language, if you find any grammatical mistakes please let me know! Thank you!


End file.
